


來自布魯克林的女孩

by Cyaegha



Series: 帶著微笑行走過地獄 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Genderbending, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stephanie Rogers - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, the Howling Commandos are awesome big brothers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaegha/pseuds/Cyaegha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>待補！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 事與願違

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Girl From Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902116) by [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair). 



> Thanks her for giving me the permission to translate this series!

五所Steve到過的徵兵處裡，這兒絕對稱得上是最讓人意志消沉的。

牆壁是單調的棕色，木椅長的老裡老氣，牆上的宣傳海報搖搖欲墜，早已缺角泛黃。完完全全缺乏山姆大叔的精神。

裡頭的工作人員也不怎麼振奮人心。

Steve翻了頁手裡的報紙。在看見文章中證實了那些遠渡重洋的英勇士兵的死傷人數，他一如往常地感到一陣愧疚。

“幾乎讓你想重新考慮入伍這事兒，對吧？”一旁的男人突然說道，嚇到正沉浸在自己思緒裡的Steve。

坐在Steve邊側的男人又矮又胖，藍色的眼睛泛著淚光。他盯著頭版，病態的大標題透露出的訊息更是慘不忍睹。

“Steven Rogers？”

“一點也不。”Steve冷冷地回了那男人，放下手中的報紙，起身往叫了他名子的人的方向走去。

他穿著一件白袍，手指在Steve的徵募表格上滑呀滑的。Steve忍住不去像個迷路男孩般緊張地原地打圈。

“你父親的死因？”他的問題簡短俐落，態度公事公辦。他抬眼，等著Steve的回答。

Steve咽了咽，毫不遲疑的回應，“芥氣。他隸屬一七〇部隊。”

男人打量地看了會兒後將資料遞還給他。他認可地點點頭，“文件大致上沒什麼問題。”

Steve努力克制想跳起來高聲歡呼的衝動，畢竟這舉動在這裡絕對顯得有失體統。

“現在，你只需要再做個體檢。完成後，我們很快的就會送你到英國去。”那個男人告訴他，丟給他一個微笑後，立即開始檢閱起下一份申請單。

Steve目瞪口呆地盯著他。那個詞兒在他耳邊像大鼓般地不斷迴響。

做、個、體、檢。

“體檢？”Steve咳了下，聲音整個啞了。心臟在他的胸口瘋了似地狂跳，他覺得一陣呼吸困難。

“是的，請跟隨Hurst醫生。”男人說道，草草地瞥了Steve一眼後便叫了下一人的名子，“Christopher Even？”

Steve轉過身，推測他眼前所看到的人就是Hurst醫生。他的身材臃腫，臉上掛著白色的大鬍子，單手握著塊筆記版。他看起來有那麼點兒像聖誕老人。

可惜現在就算要替他看診的是查爾斯卓別林，Steve的第一反應仍會是逃之夭夭。

恐懼開始在他的胃裡翻攪。

但是Steve別無選擇，他只能安靜地跟著對方走進那間白色的檢查室。房內有張診療用床，Steve無力地倒了上去。一旁還有許多不同的醫療用具。

Hurst醫生在紙張上作了幾個記號後，便一臉眉開眼笑地看向Steve。Steve覺得更糟了。

“我們就只差個檢查，看看你身體是否健康，符合政府要求。雖然，我能肯定像你這樣身材結實的小夥子，絕對不會有什麼毛病。”

他回過身，手裡拿著聽診器。“現在，可以麻煩你脫掉上衣嗎？”

Steve看著Hurst醫生，看著他紅通通、圓滾滾的臉。Steve低下頭，看著在他身上，像是湊合著穿似地，明顯尺寸過大的毛料工作服。

“噢，”她嘆道，“關於那個…”


	2. 黑雨

Steve──Stevie，沒有再繼續偽裝下去的必要──將自己推離地面，拍了拍沾黏在手上的塵土。

往光明面想，她可從未被稱過“魔女”。這還真是個全新體驗。不幸的是，被丟出徵兵所？她以後在這兒可沒機會了。事實上，這算是她第五次失敗。

她嘆著氣的拎起裝著替換衣物的袋子，謝天謝地她還記得要帶上。閃進一旁的小巷，她脫去開始令她發癢的假髮，讓她灰褐色的頭髮散落在肩上。

她嫌惡地褪去鬆垮的工作服和西裝褲。雖然在巷子裡更衣並不怎麼安全及衛生，但她無法整晚都頂著身男兒裝的滿街跑。

她將換去的衣物收回袋內，並拉了拉她掉色的藍裙子。與此同時，她開始自省她的人生究竟是如何走到得變裝和被人們嘲弄做“掃把星”的地步。她倚著牆思索著。

當Stevie還年幼時，她已沒了父親，他在Stevie誕生前就已戰死於世界大戰的沙場上。媽媽說戰爭已經步入尾聲，他幾乎能凱旋歸來。

Stevie不知道該說什麼。當她撞見媽媽描繪著被淚水打濕的信，Stevie不知道該說什麼。

當Steive長大了點時，她的母親因病逝世。

她記得她溫柔的雙手與脆弱的身軀，在她耳邊小聲哼著的搖籃曲。她記得為她編辮子的靈巧手指，以及每一晚的睡前故事。

還有另一點。

Steive生的並不漂亮。

她的髮色跟洗鍋水沒兩樣。雖然她仍有點兒曲線，但孤兒院的日子並無對她的身材有任何助益，她瘦得跟皮包骨似的。她有雙漂亮的眼睛，她想，但它們長的小，而男人們可不會排著長隊就為了瞧她的小眼睛。

這就是為何她的整個人生都活在被欺凌或是被男人無視、婉拒的陰影下。她在大庭廣眾下被謔稱過所有你能想盡的汙辱詞彙。而Stevie對這類兒事的第一反應永遠都不是最有阻嚇效用的，這也就意味著奚落不曾真的停止過。

所以當人們問她怎麼這個年紀了都還沒結婚，Stevie總是會被氣得青筋直跳。

這個社會期望她找個男人安頓下來，替他生一窩的孩子，然後每天準時五點端上熱騰騰的飯菜。洗洗這個，清清那個，並履行…夫妻間的義務。

Stevie永遠學不會如何假笑，如何眨弄她的長睫毛，如何笑著回應男人們的玩笑話，與此同時，其他女人倒是做的頗為得心應手。

所以看在她身無分文又長相平凡的份上，Stevie十分可能得用乞求的、取悅的才嫁得出去。最後還是嫁給個又矮又胖，一臉麻子且骯髒卑劣的噁心男人──指望她替他煮飯，縫補襪子，和生一打子掛著一臉鼻涕的小紅毛頭。

況且她打從心底的才不想為此起了蓄意謀殺的念頭。

她的整個人生都在對抗各式各樣的霸凌，而現在她得卑躬屈膝的才能保有自己的未來。

這不公平，這非正義，Stevie見鬼的才不願將她的人生浪費在那種日子上。

她的父親死於保衛美國的自由，她的母親死於至力於保護她。她才不會對嘲笑她大半輩子的傢伙低頭，然後玷污了他們的庇護。

這正是萌發從軍想法的起始點。

Stevie知道每一天都有更多的士兵因保衛她而倒下。為她的小鎮，她的國家，她的自由。

她目送年輕健康的男人一個個的離開，又帶著恐懼殘破地回來。如果他們真有回來的話。

只要這場駭人的戰爭持續下去，每天就會有一個小Stevie失去她的父親，或她的兄弟，或她最要好的朋友。

她看見那些止不住的細微顫抖，空洞的雙眼及殘缺的四肢。

她看見喪禮的隊列與痛哭的寡婦，以及孩童們目睹過多，早已了然於心的眼神。

Stevie注視著她的未來，陰鬱且殘酷的宛如紐約大雨，一座她必須跳進，令人窒息的罪惡牢籠。那是一個她甚至根本不想要，用許多士兵的人生來換取的未來。

 

\---

她最早先的想法是成為個護士。她照料過Bucky太多次了，當他生病時，他簡直跟個大哭大鬧的奶娃沒什麼兩樣。再者，護士在各方面都有所助益，而她的母親也曾是其中一員。其實，那才是最具有決定性的要素：她的母親也曾是其中一員。不過，Stevie就只嗅過那麼一次，診所裡清潔劑的氣味，下一秒，她奪門而出。

她的背脊貼著牆，重重地喘著氣。所有她能看見的只有母親疲憊的臉龐與她柔和的眼神，Stevie知道在這裡工作會是超出她所能承受的程度──不間斷地重複經歷她永遠無法擁有的那一件事。

越來越多的男人在橫跨海洋的另一端倒下，死於熾熱的火海，死於槍林彈雨，死於一顆一顆的炸彈之下。Stevie跟著Bucky去跳舞，然後像例行公事般地花上整晚佇立於牆旁，她的罪惡感在體內不停地翻攪、翻攪、又翻攪。

她看見洗衣女工手上的老繭，耐著性子忍過一場又一場的約會，與此同時，一只只漆黑的手將大兵們一個接一個的拖進了陰暗的死亡之澤。

有一天晚上，當她闔上眼，在她眼皮底下她看見的是她的雙親。她聽見引擎的轟鳴和炮火的巨響，交織在混沌之下的，是母親輕哼著搖籃曲的歌聲。

隔天，她偷了Bucky的衣服，買了頂假髮，便自稱自己為Steven Rogers的直衝徵兵處。

她被轟了出去，粗糙的地面刮破了她的手掌，但這是種令人愉悅的疼痛，因為她終於做了對的事。

 

\---

“嘿小妞，找人陪妳上別處玩玩麼？”

另一個在巷子裡更衣的副作用：等到妳一離開，幾乎所有人都當妳是在站街賣肉的妓女。

Stevie繃著下顎，整了整她的裙子，試著想些開心點兒的事。

“老兄，她那臉長得跟狗沒兩樣，還有什麼權利好挑的！”

戲謔的話語一遍又一遍地迴盪在Stevie耳裡。她強迫自己繼續走，鞋子踩在鵝卵石路上發出了叩叩叩的回音。

“那妞醜成那樣，想搞？她還得付我們錢呢。”

Stevie僵住了。

她感到一股熟悉的怒火湧上，赤熱且快速，沖刷過她全身的血管。

那兩個男人正倚著牆。貪婪的臉閃現著殘忍與嘲弄，對自身毫無成就的將來充滿怨恨──其中包含但不局限於的下場：肥胖、酒精中毒和一再地紐約裡所有的女士斷然拒絕。

有著一頭油膩膩的頭髮與目露兇光的男人吃吃竊笑，“嘿達令，改變主意了？”

Stevie深吸了口氣，然後咧開嘴，對著他們露出抹燦爛的微笑。

“你說的沒錯。”她回道，語調輕快地好似她在闡述一段令人愉快的句子。“我很挑剔的。”

她一臉無辜地聳聳肩。“很不巧地我對衛生習慣有一定的要求。腦滿腸肥的禿頂醉鬼可不是我的菜，還有，我沒有跟流浪漢約會的習慣。”

現場突然安靜無聲。兩個男人目瞪口呆，而這畫面可沒對展現他們的智商上有任何助益。

Stevie笑得一臉陽光燦爛，“祝你們今日愉快。”

她很幸運，他們沒繼續糾纏不清──這倒還挺常發生的──但這兩個白痴看起來還傻楞的分不清前後左右。Stevie轉身，無法克制自己趾高氣揚地大步走開。

她被男人譏笑，被灌上各式醜惡名諱的次數多到數不盡。雖然他們從未真正對她有過任何肉體傷害，不過那些詞句總是陷得比什麼都深，鑽入她的皮脂底下，割出一條又一條的傷疤。

與其耗上她的大好長夜在腦海裡不斷地重播著那些尖刺的話語，這一次，取而代之地，Stevie決定要好好地享受她這次的小小勝利。


End file.
